


Chronic Suicide

by CassandraMay, Delfina91AJ



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Blood and Violence, Drug Use, Killing, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Ultra Hardcore
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/pseuds/Delfina91AJ
Summary: Liam第396次从枕头下摸出左轮手枪，第396次指向身边熟睡的Richard，第396次颤抖着手犹豫着要不要开枪，第396次把手枪摔在地板上，第396次钻进了Richard的被子里，第396次窝进了他的怀里……





	1. My Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This story may make you uncomfortable！  
> It has some violent and bloody descriptions！  
> There are also Settings that do not conform to mainstream values！Remember, it's just a myth！Please quit if you can't accept it！

警方赶到时，一切都结束了……

巴克莱银行的大厅已经被血液漆成了红色，精致奢华的室内装潢被溅满了暗红色液体，银行经理,几位职员以及三位客人的尸体横七竖八的摊在大理石地砖上，致命伤都是被破开了喉咙，大部分尸体创口附近的血液已经凝固，还有几具，破裂的大动脉还在涌出鲜血。进入现场勘察的警探们不得不纷纷脱下皮鞋，换上塑胶鞋，因为皮鞋的硬质橡胶鞋底会被凝固的血液牢牢黏住，破坏现场。偌大的银行大厅充斥着令人作呕的血腥味，有几个年轻警探稚嫩的胃已经开始发出抗拒的信号，腥味攻击着他们脆弱的胃粘膜，迫使他们捂着嘴狼狈的逃了出去。

“眼睛都被挖了。”

经验老道的警长指着地上的几具尸体，他们的眼眶无一例外都被剜出了两个黑漆漆的血洞，骇人异常。

“又是他们。”

警长先生缩了缩自己的风衣领子，戴上了金丝框眼镜，目光瞥向了不远处一片狼藉的保险柜，还有保险柜后金色壁纸上用血液写成的“Satan Saved World.”不禁后背发凉。

此刻，高速路上…...

Liam和Richard在一辆飞速行驶的凯迪拉克上狂欢，他们带着刚刚掠夺来的几大箱子钞票在公路上狂奔。Richard在开车，不，他不是在开车，他是在和狂风竞速，离合器和刹车在他眼里根本不存在，他沉浸在高速行驶带来的超然快感之中。

Liam则乖乖地坐在后座，盯着他面前那些五颜六色的眼珠出神，尽管它们有些还残留着血液和烂肉，但Liam还是对它们产生了莫大的兴趣。这些美丽的小玩意形状外表各不相同，有大有小，有长有短，有因为高度近视而造成的超长眼球，也有矫正手术过后留下的凹型球体，甚至还有一只上面还挂着未脱离的隐形眼镜，总之，它们无一例外的记录了它们的主人生命结束前看到的最后一瞬光芒，储存着残存的记忆，还有灵魂。

Liam看了Richard一眼，他在用右手把玩那把骷髅头刀柄的匕首，就是这个精致的小工具取出了那些五彩缤纷的艺术品，这把刀是Richard无言而忠诚的爱人，不论他辉煌崛起亦或失落潦倒，都陪伴他左右，是他的符号，他的象征，他生命的一部分。

Liam不屑的撇撇嘴，他矫健地从后座翻到副驾驶，缠上正在开车的男孩，夺走了他心爱的玩物，随意的把它丢在盒子里，勾住眼前人修长的脖子，也不管此时他是不是正在驾驶一辆时速200的凯迪拉克，不容分说捧起他棱角分明的脸，给了他一个深吻，舌头搅动着他的口腔，拼命往喉咙里伸，恶狠狠的吻他，全然不顾卷发男孩身上的血腥味。Richard的胳膊圈住Liam的腰，热切回应他的男孩，他两只手脱离了方向盘，汽车非但没有减速，反而越来越快，空气对流产生的疾风猛烈吹打他们本就凌乱不堪的头发。Liam的膝盖压着Richard的膝盖，灵巧的舌头舔舐对方性感丰满的嘴唇，看着他因为高纯度海洛因而放大的黑色瞳孔，笑得肆无忌惮。Liam带着斑驳血迹的脸颊在夕阳余晖的照耀下绝美异常。Richard看呆了，他的男孩就像堕落天使，明明毫不留情的夺走生命，却还罪恶的如此虔诚，他曾是上帝的宠儿，可如今却成了撒旦最忠心的信徒。像红玫瑰，从含苞待放的娇艳欲滴，到尽情绽放的冶艳奔放，美的惊人，绝望的惊人。这一切，都是Richard的杰作，他亲手为自己，创造出了一位灵魂伴侣。

下午三点，苏格兰场……

“警长先生，这是这两个披着人皮的魔鬼这个月干的第九起了。”年轻的探员话里毫不掩饰地透露出郁闷无奈。“我根本不明白，他们抢劫为什么要把人都杀掉，还会带走他们身上的一些东西，这次是眼睛，上次是心脏，谁知道他们下次会搞什么新花样。”年轻人愤怒的语气并不能影响年长者的独立思维，他在思考这究竟是怎样的两个男人？从死者伤口的创面程度来看，这是两个年轻力壮的青年男子，有丰富的作案经验，下手毫不留情，冷酷残忍。每次作案都会在现场涂鸦，内容都是一些带有宗教暗示的语句或者是一个五芒星，信奉撒旦，贬谪上帝，疑似凶手有邪教背景。凶手在公共场合作案，公然挑衅警方，自恋自大。在几个案发现场没有发现任何有价值的线索，包括指纹，脚印，以及DNA样本，说明凶手有极强的反侦察能力。目前唯一能确定的是凶手为两人，这是根据一星期之前凶手在血洗一家精英俱乐部之后留在墙上的“Two Men，One Soul”得来的结论。因此凶手得名“恶魔双子”，不过对于这种说法，警界发出了不同的声音，有人认为这不过是凶手迷惑警方的障眼法，还有说这佐证了凶手患有人格分裂，总之，众说纷纭，莫衷一是。不过经验丰富的警长有自己的判断，他坐在办公椅上，俯视着桌面上的日不落帝国地图，笑着安慰失望的年轻后辈:“小伙子，别着急，无敌舰队也不是不败的。”

伦敦郊外一幢公寓……

Liam洗了个澡，此刻他盖着羊绒毛毯窝在真皮沙发里看球赛，阿森纳一向踢的不怎么样，不过现在他们一比零领先于曼联，这就够了，曼联活该被踢成傻逼。而Richard则在尽力搞清楚那个丑了吧唧的壁炉应该怎么通风，因为因为Liam已经抱怨了好几次。“我快要冻成冰棍了！”“怎么还没好，你去拿温度计来，看看我的体温是不是已经降到零下了！”尽管盖着羊绒毯子，他的男孩仍在喋喋不休，Richard不得不用一大块牛奶巧克力堵住Liam的嘴，他回到公寓之后只洗了个澡就埋头于修理这个破玩意，可谁让他的男孩怕冷呢？更让他恼火的是，他的球队并不争气，连阿森纳这种二流球队都能进他们的球，真是郁闷。搞了半天，Richard终于疏通了烟囱的排风，他点燃了壁炉，昏暗的房间被火焰泛出的暖色调光照亮了不少，温度也很快就升了上来。Liam依旧缩在毯子里，手里捧着一杯冒着热气的可可饮料，淡蓝色的眼睛挑衅一般地望着Richard，后者消瘦的身体裹在一件黑色蝎子花纹的睡袍里，半干的卷发贴在额头和耳边，看起来像罗马天神，性感非常。Liam讪笑着试图激怒他:“看看吧，你这个傻逼，看看你们的球队，多么无能的一支球队，一无是处，红魔？切，别往自己脸上贴金了，连法国佬的那群阿猫阿狗都能给你们踢穿，啧啧啧，真是悲哀。看来只有曼城才能拯救曼彻斯特。”Liam清纯的脸上带着与他气质完全不符的恶毒和讥讽。而Richard勾起一侧嘴角坏笑的轻佻表情示意他不同意Liam说的每一个字，“等着瞧吧，宝贝儿。”他挤进Liam的毛毯里，温暖顿时拥抱了他，他把冰冷的手伸进Liam的睡袍里，解开束带，爱抚他胸前紧实的肌肉，胸前的两颗樱桃一般的tits也在冰冷温度的刺激下挺立起来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈”，Liam忍不住了，他的情人想用这种方式来讨好他让他闭嘴，给他可怜的球队留下最后一点自尊，这真是太好笑了。不过Liam欣然接受，他乖乖闭上了吐露恶毒语句的嘴巴，抬起腿，把黑发男孩勾到自己面前，挺起腰磨蹭对方的下体，他满意的听见了Richard的吸气声，客厅气氛出奇的暧昧。

“厄齐尔助攻吉鲁，枪手二比零领先。”

电视机里传来解说员激动无比的声音，阿森纳这次绝对会从老特拉福德全取三分，Liam笑得都要背过气去，他越过Richard，想看看穆里尼奥那副吃了苍蝇的绝妙表情，真是太有趣了。Richard恼羞成怒，他粗暴的扳回Liam的下巴，咬上他上扬的嘴，勾住他乱跑的舌头狠咬下去，铁锈一样的腥甜味道顿时在口腔里弥漫开来。来不及咽下的唾液混合着血液从四片唇瓣的交合处流淌下来，一直滑到Liam的脖子上。Liam报复一般地狠狠抓着Richard的长发，疼得后者紧皱眉头。等到这个暴力和愤怒交织的吻结束后，两个男孩的嘴唇都涂了一层血浆和血细胞制成的天然口红。Liam一把推开压在他身上的男孩，抓起茶几上的大麻卷深深吸了一口，接着重新覆上Richard的唇，把这一口大麻烟雾全都灌进了他的肺里。他自己也吸了一口，紧接着就把烟头径直戳向了Richard裸露的手臂，“嘶～”，人体组织被烧焦的气味马上散发出来。可Richard只是因为痛觉神经本能地抖了一下手臂，他甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下。Liam又笑了，他随手把燃烧着的大麻烟卷丢在地上，身体随即滑了下去。跪在他脚边，伸出舌头取悦沙发上的男人，舌尖舔弄他的顶端，那里已经开始渗出粘腻的液体，然后一口把他整个吞下，Liam能满意地听见头顶传来粗重的喘息声，他还在竭力取悦Richard，运用他所掌握的一切技巧挑逗他，把他的性器当做草莓味的棒棒糖，纯良无害的下垂眼抬头仰望Richard，垂下的双手示意他完全顺服，亮晶晶的嘴唇和柔软发达的舌头还在撩拨欲望。敞开的睡袍半搭在身上，胸口大片雪白的皮肤裸露出来，诱惑别人在那上面种上红草莓。Richard抚弄着Liam还没吹干的头发，指腹轻轻按压男孩的头皮，比起男孩取悦他的动作，这个按摩式的爱抚可温柔的多。

等到Liam把最后一滴白色液体咽进了喉咙，他的双腿已经没有一点力气，他勉强站起来，钻进Richard的怀里，和他交换了一个吻，让他尝尝他自己的味道，又把脑袋埋进他的脖子里，柔软的头发蹭着他的颈部肌肤。Richard搂住他的男孩，亲了亲他的额头，扯过毯子盖在他身上。Liam今天累坏了，光是撬开那个笨重的保险柜就费了他不少力气，Liam割开了那个试图阻止他撬锁行为的职员的喉咙，下手凌厉，一击毙命。飞溅而出的血液喷在墙上，Liam的脸上，他没理会，专心致志开箱子，他对那个精美的环形锁非常钟意，最后把它弄下来时他收做了私人珍藏。Richard帮他解决了其他的人，让他的情人能专注于自己的爱好。他满怀歉意给了金黄头发的女士一个吻别，赐予她绝望的一死。他们提前搞断了银行所有的通讯和闭路电视，绑架了几位银行职员和顾客，用工业胶带封住嘴，Richard在整理现金，把它们装进箱子，Liam坐在地上盯着几个人质的眼睛出神。 

“你在看什么？”Richard走过来，俯下身体亲了Liam一口，他刚刚把最后一箱子现金搬上那辆凯迪拉克，那曾是地上那位穿着意大利高级定制西服的先生的私有物品。

“看他们的眼睛。”

“什么？”

“你看他们的眼睛，惊恐，惊恐能让眼睛的构造改变吗？我在电视上看到这些人的时候，他们的眼睛没有东西，什么都没有，现在，他们害怕了，眼睛里反而有了光。”

听了Liam的话，Richard转过头，目光扫过那些身着华服的社会精英们，曾经的光鲜亮丽不复存在，男人们从前打理得一丝不苟的发型塌了下来，女人们精致美丽的妆容也花掉了，他们看起来狼狈不堪，不能动也不能说话，唯有那一双双从前高傲的眼睛诉说着内心的卑微恐惧，他能透过那些各种颜色的虹膜看出他们的哀求。“真漂亮”，这是Richard唯一想到的词儿了。他回头望向Liam，他的爱人，他的敌人，他唯一的朋友，他生活的伴侣，他并肩作战的兄弟，他犯罪分赃的同伙，他的另一个自己。突然想起，今天是2月14日，也许他应该准备点什么，作为礼物，送给他眼神迷茫的爱人，可他什么都没有，他只有他，可他总得做点什么。他看着男孩望着那些瞳孔的痴迷面容，踱步到那些可怜的人质前，掏出那把骷髅头匕首，他亲生父亲留给他的唯一遗物，他刚刚用这把刀割开了几个人的喉咙。

他走到大厅尽头，那里绑着一个有钱的胖子，可怜的人啊，他可能只是来结算利息的。Richard讨厌油腻而身材臃肿的人，不过他黄绿色的眼睛很漂亮，Liam一定会喜欢。Richard抬起手，测量距离，思量怎么样才能完整的把眼球取出，他的男孩可不喜欢残次品。最终他确定了位置，从下眼眶下刀，豁开眼角，眼球就能完整脱落。“我真他妈是个天才。”自大的男孩总是这样想，他小心翼翼地划了第一刀，那位健硕过头的男士拼命挣扎，可亚麻绳子牢牢捆住他，他吓得近乎失禁。Richard按住他的头，慢慢挑开了他的眼眶，他的喉咙里发出“呜～呜～呜”的吼声，如果撕开胶带，可以想象那叫声有多么撕心裂肺。第一颗眼球取得有些费力，不过最终还是完整取出来了，那晶莹剔透的小东西末端的血肉还在跳动。“应该把眼眶四周都切开，可能会更容易。”Richard的喃喃自语吸引了Liam，男孩子拍拍身上的灰尘，跑到Richard身边，看着他鲜血淋漓的手里那颗玻璃一样的东西，激动的直拍手“对！就是这个！它们真漂亮！是不是，Ricky！真漂亮！”

“你喜欢吗？”Richard把那颗小东西递给Liam，Liam伸出胖乎乎的双手，像捧着小松鼠一样，小心翼翼的接住，生怕它掉到地上。他淡蓝色的眼睛盯着另一只同样美丽的眼睛，Liam笑得很开心，他孩子一样指向地上的一众人，撒娇一般地向Richard发号施令:“我全要！他的，还有她的，我全都要！”

被绑在地上的可怜人们早已吓得魂飞魄散，几位女士已经晕了过去，有那么几个胆子大的也无一不在瑟瑟发抖，尤其在听说Liam贪心地想要他们所有人的美丽眼睛之后。

Richard也笑了，他没在管那个左侧眼眶血流不止的男人，只要Liam喜欢，他什么都会给，就算Liam要他的眼睛，他也能毫不犹豫挖出来献给他。Liam盯着那只眼珠，笑意盈盈的看着他，仿佛得到心爱玩具的孩童，笑容纯洁的不带一丝杂质。他拉扯Richard的衣角，要求他把他的另一只眼睛也给他。鬼使神差，Richard剜开了所有人的眼眶，一一取出他们的眼球，Liam开心坏了，他很快就把那个他之前心爱的环形锁丢到了一旁，他把那些眼睛都装进玻璃罐子里，就像收集纸星星一样，最后他抱着玻璃罐子欣赏他的新玩具，笑容美丽纯净，像个天使。

那些失去眼睛的人此刻失去了存在的意义，他们最好的东西已经被Richard拿来取悦了情人，那些肢体因为疼痛而开始抽动，眼眶的两个黑洞也血流不止，喉咙里发出不正常的嘶吼，就像恐怖片里的僵尸一样。Liam厌恶地瞥了一眼，“他们太丑了，Ricky，他们吓到我了，我不喜欢他们，我不要他们动，也不要他们发出那种声音，太可怕了。”Liam抱着罐子，撅着小嘴，一脸不情不愿。Richard用粘血的手理了理Liam的头发，摩挲他的脸，对他露出了一个真诚宠溺的笑容，“你不喜欢他们动，我就不要他们动好了。不想听到声音？好，我这就让他们闭嘴，嘘，乖。”Richard转过头，握紧那把刀，他的眼睛里充满愧疚，脸上带着别无选择的痛苦神情。他再次走到那个失去了眼睛的胖子面前，在胸口画了个十字，“God bless ya.”接着毫不犹豫的割开了他的喉咙，血液如同岩浆一般喷涌而出，Richard亲吻他胸前的十字架项链，闪到下一个可怜人面前，重复之前的动作，直到他杀光所有的人。

“我真是仁慈的死神。”

Richard把他的刀擦干净收进口袋里，换下带血的衣物，牵起Liam的手，和他的情人隐遁于人潮。

……

Liam已经睡着了，他温热的呼吸扑打在Richard颈窝里，Richard看着手臂上新鲜的烫伤，苦笑着摇了摇头，他的情人昨天晚上第396次举起枪想杀了自己，又第396次放下，有时候他在想，也许他一枪崩了自己，他们俩也不会如此痛苦，Liam可以带着他们抢来的钱，开开心心的过一辈子，可他的男孩没有，也许他有那么一点喜欢我吧，Richard这样想。桌子上那杯可可已经凉了，地上燃烧的烟卷把地毯烧出了一个洞，所幸它自己熄灭了，茶几上那瓶收集着眼球的玻璃罐子还整齐的摆在那。Liam甚至给它贴上了一个小熊贴纸，Liam在他怀里翻了个身，调整了一个更舒服的姿势。

“Ricky？”

“我在。”

“情人节快乐，我喜欢你的礼物。”

“呵，情人节快乐。”

“睡吧，我很累了，你抱着我睡。”

Richard听话的抱住Liam，亲了亲他的头发，闭上了眼睛。

“Ricky？”

“又怎么了？”

“我的那把左轮手枪丢了，就是我枕头底下的那把。”

“……我会给你搞把新的，比那个更漂亮的。”

Liam露出一个笑容，回抱住Richard，再次睡去。

“真是美好的一天”

这是Richard进入R.E.M状态前大脑沟壑反射出的最后一句话。

  
The pills under my pillow

The Gun under your pillow 

 

 To Be Continue……


	2. Only Love Can Conquer Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shivering with ... awe ... and delight:，"Here is my throat", he said,“，As he bowed his head ... in silence ... to him.Behold his white flesh ... shining in the velvet of darkness.Take him now, and he will be yours ...Can't you see, how he longs to be yours ... forever ... and a day....silently the river flows ... ..."Meister des Mordes, nimm meine Augen,“，An diesem Ort kann ich nicht sein,Strecke mich nieder, zerschlage mein Haupt,Meister des Mordes, schenke mir den Tod!"，There he stood, bare and willing。

Richard是被伦敦该死的鬼天气冻醒的。

公寓里没有暖气，壁炉也早就熄灭了，厚厚的羊绒毯子也都裹在Liam身上，要不是Liam温热的身体缩在他怀里，他恐怕要感冒了。Richard抽出一只手搂住Liam.把毯子又向上拉了拉，Liam睡的很熟，两条手臂紧紧箍住他的腰，脸贴在他的胸前，Richard盯着Liam长长的睫毛和潮红的脸，突然想起，已经三年了啊……

小镇子里的酒吧总是传奇，都市传说，罗曼史，以及一些街头野史的诞生地。在这里你可能会听见诸如:路易十四其实只是个阳痿的矮子，或者安妮博林其实是个丑妇这样的故事。这些东西可以当做消遣的笑料，也能是浪漫作家笔下的灵感源泉，不过这些Richard都不在乎，他来到这个中世纪一般的小镇，只是为了躲一躲那群傻逼条子疯狗一样的追踪，他只不过杀了个金发女郎而已，她长的像自己的前女友，一个无趣的姑娘，除了金缎子一样的长发以外毫无特点，至于为什么杀了她？谁知道呢，杀人不需要理由。

这间酒吧太吵了，操着北方土话的汉子喝的醉醺醺的，啤酒沫子沾在胡子上，倒在吧台上呼呼大睡。不会有什么美人的，这乡野酒馆里的彪形大汉在Richard看来无非就只是几团会移动的烂肉，他都不屑于杀他们，他们分泌过剩的油脂以及胆固醇含量过高的血液会弄脏他的骷髅头刀，一想到这Richard就打了个冷战，天哪，太可怕了。

Richard把随身听塞进自己的耳朵，随机播放的是一首爱尔兰肘风笛与苏格兰高地大风笛合奏的美妙乐章，中间还加了哨笛的点缀，真是享受，Richard戴上那副茶色眼镜，捧着啤酒杯靠在椅子上享受下午的美好时光，爱他妈的谁谁谁。合上墨蓝色的眼睛，风笛的美妙合奏取悦鼓膜，思维花园变幻成了凯尔特式的，玫瑰与蔷薇拥吻，风信子和薰衣草交欢，如此甚好。不过他美好的梦境迷宫很快就被打破了，因为他感觉到了一个特别的，美丽的，与众不同的生物。

那个男孩冲进酒吧，骂骂咧咧的声音盖过了从半导体材料中流出的风笛合奏声。Richard不情不愿地朝噪声发源地瞄了一眼，一个穿毛衣的男孩，正拉着一个深色头发女孩的手臂，好像在争论什么。Richard取下索尼耳机，顿时，晦涩难懂如外语的口音就霸占了他的耳朵。 他拙劣的听力貌似捕捉到了一些诸如“出轨”，“太年轻”之类的字眼。真是个老土的悲凄浪漫故事，怎么能如此责怪一个年轻美丽的女孩儿呢？雄性激素追逐雌性激素，本能反应被归为原罪，何其悲哀。年轻的男孩不要伤心，哪怕失去恋人也是青春给予的甜蜜疤痕。

Richard抬起头，顿时对上一双亮蓝色的美丽水晶，深邃眼窝紧紧拥抱着他的眼珠，下垂眼角的幽深轮廓比年轻的拉美西斯二世还英俊，连心眉看起来有点粗糙，不过不要紧，那也是上帝对他与众不同的偏爱，栗色头发标注了他的爱尔兰血统，棱角分明的脸像就像Richard自己。他就像瓦伦蒂诺一般，浓烈的五官散发出春药一般的绝顶诱惑，Richard简直想要哭泣，这个男孩出于脏乱，却一尘不染，那些脏话和粗鲁的动作不过是为他平添魅力，他太过迷人了，太过迷人了，太过迷人了。

唯有这样美丽的皮囊才有资格祭奠他的那把镀金骷髅头鲍伊刀。他能感觉它叫嚣着，狞笑着渴望这个美丽男孩的鲜血，迫不及待的想要吞噬他的灵魂。Richard失魂落魄的站起来，目光追逐那个跑走的男孩，他的嘴角微微颤抖，这真是绝妙的礼物，至于他来自天使还是魔鬼？管他呢，他不在乎。

Richard为一位秃顶的曼联球迷慷慨解囊，这位绰号Bonehead的男人是个贫穷的醉鬼，Richard从没有如此感激贫穷过。他只用了两杯伏特加的钱就套出了那个天使男孩的一切，一个爱尔兰式的名字Liam，混蛋老爹，家庭主妇的老妈，两个不思进取的哥哥。他还额外知道了一些东西，比如他和他二哥的一些韵事，保守的老牛仔们通常会用“乱伦”形容这种关系。Richard有点嫉妒，更多的是生气，他怕他的祭品已经不纯洁了，所以他决定先下手。

“我向你保证，他们兄弟俩今晚会在镇子上的伐木场值班，对，就他俩，没别人。”

让Richard失望的不是Bonehead的消息有误，而是他没有告诉他，兄弟俩并不是一起来的，那个叫Noel的男人和他的奇迹男孩长的一点也不像，一张块茎植物的脸，比弟弟还要粗的眉毛，大脑袋快要把鸭舌帽挣破了，噫，真是悲哀。不过他聪明的很，在见到面前这个几乎没有影子的瘦长幽灵后第一时间想要掏出手机报警，Richard只好用他的宝贝鲍伊刀赐予他仁慈的一死，出手又快又狠，和他瘦弱的身型一点也不搭。Noel抱着脖子挣扎了好一会，才彻底失去了呼吸，真是顽强。

“咣当”一声，伐木场值班室破旧的铁门发出声响，Richard被墨色填充的眼睛顿时亮了起来，是他的天使男孩。尽管他此刻满眼恐惧的盯着他溅满血迹的白衬衫，吓得双眼暴张，靠着铁门瘫坐在地上，嘴巴张的大大的，喉咙里却喊不出一句话，不知道是刚刚劳作还是惊吓而凝聚成的汗珠牢牢粘在他的额头，鬓角，下巴，脖子，让本就光滑的皮肤变得更加水嫩诱人。“求求你，别杀我。”男孩像是被扼住脖子一般从声带里挤出一句话。

 Richard这才发现男孩已经被笼罩在了自己的阴影里，他不知道他此刻真的很吓人，恶魔一样漆黑的眼珠，苍白的皮肤，乱糟糟的卷发，沾满血的白衬衫，手上握着的滴血的鲍伊刀，这一切让他如同死神附体，他看着惊恐万分的Liam，前所未有的满足感涌上心头，比他杀一万个人还要满足。他用带血的手抚摸Liam的脸，看着那暗红色的液体像颜料一般染上画布，真是窒息一般的美丽。

“那一个傻逼会舍得杀他？！”Richard笑得很狰狞，他把颤抖着的Liam抱进自己的怀里，亲吻他还带着木屑香味的头发，紧接着捧起他的脸，给他一个绝望的深吻，这是恶魔在表达他的爱意。Liam已经不会反抗了，他瞥见了哥哥血肉模糊的脸，他躺在那里，永远不会动了。那副一小时之前还在讥笑自己的嘴巴再也吐不出一个字母了。他的眼睛瞪的大大的，仿佛在向他的弟弟，他的情人控诉，不过什么都没有用了，恶魔就在眼前，正义的力量前所未有的虚弱渺小。

察觉到了怀中男孩的动作，Richard很不开心的吸了吸鼻子，他掰过Liam盯着哥哥的头，“看着我，我叫你看着我！”Liam马上转过了眼睛，服从，恐惧，从那双冰蓝水晶里一览无余。Richard握着Liam的手，把他的鲍伊刀塞进了男孩的掌心，拖死他瘫软的身体，把他扯到他哥哥的尸体面前。Richard掏出一把左轮手枪，打开保险，指着Liam的头，“切开他的肚子。”Liam几乎怀疑自己的听觉出现了问题，他现在连呼吸都不会了，头上的铁疙瘩已经没那么可怕了，他手里这把锋利的吓人还滴着血的玩意真要人命。

Liam跪在地上，看着瞳孔已经开始涣散的哥哥，一开始的呕吐欲望已经不存在了，他不过是去取伐木机的零件，就半小时，这噩梦一样的悲剧就席卷了他。Liam甩掉刀子，对着Richard，疯狂摇头，涕泗横流，求他把他杀了，不要这样折磨他。Richard却变得很有耐心，他的枪始终指着Liam，接着捡起他的刀，重新塞进Liam手里，从背后环住他。“你不知道怎么做？这不怪你，让我来教你，亲爱的。”他握着Liam的手，撕开Noel的破衬衫，他能感觉到Liam在狠狠挣扎，不过这时他好像有如神助，可以轻而易举地控制住Liam的手，他握着他的手，轻轻划开了Noel的肚皮。

“不！放开我！不！啊！”

Richard没理Liam撕心裂肺的吼叫，也不管他禁闭的双眼，Liam感觉自己失去了意识。

Noel的身体最后怎么样了呢？Liam不知道，但下场无非也就是被肢解然后处理掉，他觉得哥哥死掉起码一了百了，他却要承受无边无际的恐惧和痛苦，这真是太不公平了。

Richard，那个杀了他哥哥的人，不，恶魔，把他关在这个画满撒旦标志和古老咒语的地下牢笼整整三个月。这里是一个伸手不见五指，破败，肮脏不堪的地窖吗？不，恰恰相反，这里装修精良，被子是蚕丝的，桌子是实木的，地毯是土耳其的，灯具也一看就价值不菲，就连烛台都是纯银的。通风也不错，当然，光照就不那么让人满意，Liam穿的衣服也是丝绸的，还有海盐香水味，Liam实在憎恨这味道，它属于魔鬼。通往这里的唯一道路是一部画着污秽摇篮乐队图案的电梯，污秽摇篮？一群歌颂撒旦和吸血鬼的疯子，就和某些人一样。Liam对那电梯有难以名状的恐惧感，时不时地，那里就会降临一位地狱天使，他有卷曲的头发，苍白的皮肤，瘦削的面孔，高颧骨，营养不良一样的身形，有时候身上还带着伤痕，就如同恶魔的烙印。每到这时，不管Liam当时在干什么，他都会毫不在意地扯过年轻男孩，把他按在黑色的蚕丝被里，狠狠地艹一顿。他尽管很瘦，力气却大的吓人，Liam由此坚信他一定拥有魔鬼的力量。他总爱咬着Liam的脖子发泄欲望，那也往往意味着他今天的猎杀并不顺利。他会把他所有的怒火都发泄到可怜的Liam身上，甚至不让Liam高潮，或者掐着他的脖子，直到白皙的颈子显现出一道红色的痕迹。他从来不会亲吻Liam，做完就走。

什么？逃走？，唯一的出口就只有那部电梯，它连通Richard的卧室，所以Liam从来不抱有什么幻想，他只是祈求上帝，希望Richard不要那么快对自己失去兴趣，因为那或许意味着某些人会像处理旧玩具一样“处理”掉他，他只能变着法的顺着他，讨好他，仅仅是为了活命。  
所以当Richard在圣诞节这一天把他带上楼的时候Liam实在满心恐惧。  
“他会不会要杀了我？”  
“他要像杀Noel一样杀了我。”  
“……”  
Liam面色惨白，他的眼睛因为突然接触光线而变得敏感不已，他下意识躲避自然光，而Richard却很贴心的为他遮住了阳光直到他的眼睛适应了环境。Liam第一次看见了楼上的光景，这里和邪教祭坛一般的地下室截然不同，就是一些很普通的装修，和一般公寓没什么不一样。Liam内心的忐忑不安也表现在他不停摩擦他的手指上。突然，一个轻柔的力度在安抚他。放在头上的手的动作像爱抚宠物一样，他抬眼看见Richard的手插进了他的头发，脸上还带着温柔的笑容，他突然搂过Liam，快速在他嘴唇上亲了一口，“圣诞快乐，亲爱的。”  
Liam的大脑一片空白，他狠狠的掐了一下自己的大腿，真疼，是现实。“不，绝不可能，他一定是想出了新的折磨我的方法。”“他一定是要杀了我。”诸如此类的句子盘旋在Liam的脑海里，他吓得浑身颤抖，嘴唇也在抖。Richard搂住Liam的手臂也明显察觉到了发抖的异样，他又把男孩儿抱得紧了一些，双手捧过他的脸，虔诚的亲吻他，他们的睫毛碰到一起，Richard甚至还拍着Liam的背安慰他，舌头滑过口腔，温暖着对方发颤的牙床，放过了唇舌，又游弋到鼻尖，睫毛，再滑到耳垂，脖颈，无比温柔，就像深爱之人的亲吻，丝绒一般柔软，羽毛一般轻柔。最后他们双双躺倒在满是海盐香水味的床上，Liam还没有被这暧昧的氛围搞的丧失理智，他仍然很害怕，泪水顺着他的眼眶流下来，被身上的男孩舔舐掉，“真委屈，宝贝儿，你连哭都这么迷人。”他的手解开Liam的睡袍，挑逗他胸前的小草莓，满意地看到它们挺立起来。Liam很明显清瘦了许多，肋骨根根分明，Richard像是在膜拜女神一般亲吻他的肋骨，“你瘦了宝贝，这真是我不可饶恕的罪孽，是我没有照顾好你，我会把你重新养胖的。”就像情人的呢喃低语，他的手探进Liam的内裤里挑逗他粉红色的小东西，很快它就硬起来，男孩儿也终于忍不住发出满意的呻吟，他干脆扯掉碍事的内裤，修长的手指卖力取悦男孩儿，指甲故意剐蹭器官上的沟壑，迫使Liam弓起了身子，发出满足的长叹喘息。没一会儿小东西就射在他手里，Liam无法克制自己身体传来的感觉，又怕惹恼了此刻服务于他的混世魔王。他甚至搞不懂他的真实意图，他甚至幻想他会不会在他高潮的时候一刀杀了他，这都让Liam的高潮来的迟疑又坚决，  
可怜的男孩只得狠狠咬住自己的下嘴唇，可喉咙还是不由自主的和空气共振，发出呜咽的声响。取悦Liam的恶魔男孩注意到了他身下小可怜的小动作，他毫不留情入侵进Liam紧绷的身体，“啊～”他如愿以偿听见了Liam的痛呼，总会痛的，他实在是太紧了。“嘘，乖，我会轻一点的，我知道我弄疼你了，但你得忍忍，宝贝。”他温柔地揉了揉Liam的头发，吻掉他脸上的眼泪，另一只手扣住他的腰，试探性地往他身体里探了探，这和他以往发泄式的掠夺不同，这次他想好好感受。因为哪怕只是一点轻微的动作，Liam都敏感的缩了一下腿，年轻男孩的胸膛剧烈起伏，试图调整呼吸缓解下身的痛感。Richard看着Liam紧闭的双眼，带着泪痕的潮红的脸，愧疚之情涌上心头，他从前粗暴的行为一定让Liam很痛苦，他心下一软，放慢了动作，并不深入，只是浅浅的抽插，再轻啄他的嘴唇，这让他们看起来就像一对初尝鱼水之欢的至爱。“疼～”Liam小声的控诉从身下传来，他的小胖手不敢攀上Richard的肩膀，只好紧紧抓住身下的床单，眼泪就没停下过，那双浅蓝色的大眼睛被水光映射成了湖水绿色，浓密的眉毛皱成一团，发出细微隐忍的喘息声，比起痛苦，更像是欲迎还拒的呻吟。Richard停了下来，他抓起Liam的手，让他抱在自己的脖子上，亲了亲Liam的额头，那上面布满了受情欲折磨而渗出的细小汗珠，一路向下，来到男孩那总是被高领毛衣藏起来的雪白的脖子，先是吸吮，看着那片皮肤因为充血而泛起颗粒状的鲜红印记。接着是噬咬，虎牙磨蹭着男孩跳动的动脉，在本就一片狼藉的画布上再添一笔色彩，他的男孩还在紧张，闭着眼睛一动不动，内心的恐惧昭然若揭。身体里的东西又开始了动作，Liam呜咽出声，他抓着Richard的背，侧过头去，只给Richard留下满是爱痕的颈子。掰过男孩倔强的头，那双好不容易才干的大眼睛又变得湿漉漉的，Richard无可奈何的叹了口气，手指摩挲他的脸，一边放慢动作，一边轻声告诉他放松。说来也奇怪，Liam的里面已经湿了，还在不断渗出爱液，按道理不应该疼了，可小东西还是不住喊疼。没办法，卷曲头发的男孩只能小心翼翼，尽量放轻动作，避免Liam受伤。  
努力总是有成效的，经过漫长的试探，Liam终于不再紧皱眉头，也不再咬着嘴唇了，他的脸变成了粉红色，下垂眼也眯成了一条缝，两条腿盘上Richard的腰，哼哼唧唧要求更多，刚释放过一次的性器再次挺立起来，小东西甚至想伸手去抚慰自己，被Richard抓住了手腕，牢牢按在头顶，Liam嘴里骂骂咧咧发出抗议，但还是用脚磨蹭身上人的腰际，请求他更加深入，Richard也不停刺激那一点，引得Liam的身体一阵阵痉挛。“深一点，求你了。”小东西甚至学会了向他发号施令，他睁开被情欲浸染的大眼睛，无声恳求他照顾一下自己硬的不行的分身，求他让他射出来。Richard有意识忽视了那双勾魂夺魄的眼睛，他故意不碰Liam的下体，只是在他身体里横冲直撞，顶弄得他连像样的呻吟都发不出，“如果你能叫的更好听，我就给你。”杀人魔先生的恶趣味此刻展露无遗，他看着身下的这个美人儿，双唇微张，眼波迷离，发丝凌乱，还在上下滑动的喉结，铺满了爱痕的脖子，真是尤物，Richard后悔自己从前怎么从来都没注意到他这副淫荡的表情，如此动人，像熟透的果子，散发着果酸的诱人气息。  
“啊～”一声娇媚无比的呻吟从那双性感嘴唇里溢了出来。这是在Richard挑逗Liam胸前的小草莓以及下体的又一次动作的共同作用下得来的结果。Liam可爱的粉红色小东西开始渗出越来越多的液体，“求你，给我，唔～”说出这几个字好像耗尽了Liam毕生的力气，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，又开始掉眼泪，被情欲折磨的身体扭动的愈发厉害，被按在头顶的双手肌肉紧绷，他用可怜巴巴的大眼睛注视着Richard墨蓝色的眼珠，乞求他让自己释放。也许是这副可怜的模样终于打动了铁石心肠的男孩，他没有松开按住Liam的那只手，不过他的另一只手摸上了Liam肿胀的下体，握住他的小东西才撸动了几下，Liam就尖叫着射了出来，白色液体弄得他的小腹黏糊糊的，不过Richard没怎么在意，他继续在男孩体内的动作，一下比一下深入，不停刺激他敏感的那一点，感受紧致甬道带给他的绝妙体验，直到最后他咬着Liam的肩膀射出来。Liam的全身都在颤抖，本来微闭的眼睛一下子睁开。Richard平复了一下呼吸，又给了还沉浸在快感里的Liam一个甜腻的吻，抱着他简单清洗了一下就窝在床上睡着了。手臂还不忘抱住男孩的腰，好像生怕他逃走。  
Liam像是被灌下了一杯纯正的黑咖啡，疲惫过去，睡意全无。面前这个睡颜像孩子一样安详的男孩让Liam百思不得其解，他突然的温柔和爱抚，还有他竟然没把自己赶回地下室？还有这箍紧的手臂，他到底想怎么样？Liam盯着他的脸，他卷曲的长睫毛微微颤抖着，还没干的头发粘在他的额头上，他看起来人畜无害，是个漂亮男孩，可Liam永远记得他肢解他哥哥的暴行，那时的他哪还有人类的样子？魔鬼都有一副好皮囊，要不怎么迷惑别人呢？一想到这，Liam顿时收起了赞美和痴迷。他瞥见了地上反射过来的一束光，蓝色的光。是那把骷髅头鲍伊刀，Liam认得那玩意，就是那东西夺走了他兄长的性命，看起来它从某些人的衣服口袋里滑出来了。  
“他杀了你哥哥，玩弄你，囚禁你。”  
“动手吧，趁他没有防备。”  
那把刀就像伊甸园里的蛇，诱惑Liam吞下禁果，Liam的眼睛也开始变成了红色，他轻手轻脚地移开了Richard缠在他腰上的手，下床捡起那把刀。真沉，那东西仿佛有魔力，勾起人弑杀的欲望。Liam双手握着刀柄，盯着床上Richard熟睡的，毫无防备的脸，突然有点心痛，他内心的潜意识告诉他不要这么做，可最终仇恨战胜了一切，Liam举起刀，对着Richard的腹部狠狠的刺了下去。顿时，鲜血四溢，睡袍上被戳出了一个大洞，暗红色的粘稠液体霎时蔓延了一大片，床单和被子上都是血，Richard猛地跳起来，他的瞳孔剧烈收缩，强烈的痛感让他几乎说不出话，本来疲惫不堪的身体就像是被注射了氨基酸一样顿时充满电。他捂着不断渗血的伤口，缩在床边，脸部肌肉扭成一团，实在是太疼了。Liam不知所措的呆立在床边，手里的刀还在滴血。Richard看着他，一脸不可思议，墨蓝眼睛里充斥着痛苦和不解，“你为什么这样做？”Richard的声音失去了往日的自大与狂妄，变得虚弱，气若游丝。liam停顿了整整三十秒，才猛地丢掉了手里的刀，他退到房间的门框口，错愕的大眼睛写满了惊讶，他摇着头，觉得魔鬼在一瞬间操控了他的意志，他抽噎不已，把头埋在手臂里，不停重复着:“是你逼我的，你杀了我哥，是你逼我的，你杀了我哥……”诸如此类的话。  
Richard听到这些，扭曲的脸挤出一个悲惨的笑容，他踉踉跄跄走了几步，忍着剧痛捡起那把带血的刀，抓住缩在墙角的Liam，强行把刀塞进他的手里，抓着他的头发，鲜红的血液把Liam的栗色头发染成了红黑色。“你拿着它，杀了我，往这儿捅。”Richard指了指自己的胸口，心脏的位置。Liam不敢看他猩红的眼睛，他丢掉刀子，泣不成声，四肢猛烈挣扎最终挣脱了Richard的禁锢。“你别杀我，我不是故意的，我本来没想那么做的。”Liam再次缩回了墙角，他只是个孩子啊，终究还是害怕。Richard脱力的瘫在地上，他的手捂着伤口，面色苍白，床单上，地板上都是即将凝固或者已经凝固的血。  
“你为什么这么恨我？我不想你死，给你最好的生活，除了不能出去，你可以做任何事，这还不能打动你的心吗？我没有杀你，你应当感激我不是吗？！”  
Liam被他的价值观震惊了，他情绪激动，语无伦次:“你，，你杀了我哥！我亲眼看见的！他什么都没做你就把他杀了！你是恶魔！感激你？每天关着我，让我活在恐惧里，把我当成发泄的工具，我是不是要感谢你艹我？！”  
“你哥？我没杀你哥，你忘了吗？你哥的肚皮是你划开的，我替你处理好了一切，这样警察才不会抓你。”  
“你胡说！我明明看见你杀了我哥！就用那把刀！”Liam指了指地上那把带血的骷髅头刀，抹了把眼泪。“你还把我关起来，强暴我，我就是你的玩具而已！”  
Richard被这指控说的哑口无言，他摇摇头，脑袋靠在墙壁上“那你快杀了我吧，我真的要撑不住了。”  
Liam还是没有任何动作，他依旧缩在墙角，低声抽泣。Richard突然挪过去，抱住Liam，Liam吓得打了个冷战，本能往后躲了一下，不过还是被这个疯子圈在了怀里。“我会死的，我马上就死了，你别走，最起码等我死了再走，求你了。”Liam简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，这等谦卑恳求的语气竟然是从Richard嘴里发出来的，Liam盯着他越来越白的脸，感受他跳动越来越缓慢的心脏，他突然觉得自己心真疼，那一刀就像刺在自己心里，隐隐作痛。不知道为什么，仿佛恶魔再次附体，一瞬间改变了他的情绪，崩溃了他的意志。他竟然觉得Richard真的很可怜，他只是和别人想的不一样，Liam也和别人想的不一样，一瞬间，他们的灵魂产生了畸形的共鸣。他缓慢伸出手，抱住了身材消瘦的男孩，眼泪滴在他卷曲的黑色头发里。  
“我们去医院吧，真的很对不起。”他抖着声音说出这句话，怀里的人抬起头，已经黯淡无光的蓝色眼睛闪现出微光。  
“去医院？你想我死就直说，与其死在监狱里，不如死在你手里，我认了，动手吧。”  
“唉？我不是这个意思啊！你先放开我，你这样会流血死掉的！”  
“放开你你就走吗？不，我不会的。”  
“哎呀，你怎么不听人说话啊！我不走的，我，，，我不想你死啊！”  
“真的？”  
“你总得让我想个办法救你……”  
Richard像是下了很大决心，缓缓松开了手臂。“客厅里有个箱子，那里有手术缝合用的针线，你拿来，帮我缝上吧。”  
“什么？我？不不不，我不行的，我连衣服都没洗过。”Liam连连摆手。  
“那你想让我死？”  
“也不是，哎呀，好吧我试试。”  
Liam噔噔噔地跑走，不一会就取来了工具，“我没看见麻醉剂啊，它在哪？”Liam把那个装饰精美的盒子翻了个底朝天。  
“没有麻醉剂亲爱的。”Richard展示出了一个冶艳非常的笑容，他握着Liam拿着针线的手亲了一口，“就这么来吧。”Liam还粘着血的脸上错愕不已，“你不是认真的吧，你会，，，疼死的。”  
“是会疼啊宝贝，可是不缝我就会死啊。”Richard的口气，就像是在说儿童的感冒一般稀松平常。Liam盯了他好一会儿，才蹲下来，撕开他的睡衣，把粘在伤口上的布料剪开，把针用打火机烤了烤，算是简单消毒，当尖锐物体刺进皮肤那一瞬间，Liam的手抖了一下，他几乎不敢看那翻开的皮肉，浓重的血腥味让Liam阵阵作呕。“把眼睛睁开！”突然的怒斥吓得Liam马上睁开了眼睛，他看着突然暴怒的Richard，手还停在半空。“没什么好怕的，亲爱的，就仅仅是去做它吧。”刚才还声色俱厉的人顿时换了一副面孔，嘴角微微上扬，露出一个温和的笑容，就像你会在每个社区服务人员脸上看到的笑容一样。Liam内心里吐了吐舌头，咒骂他真是个彻头彻尾的疯子，不过手上的动作可没停下，尽管前半段缝的歪七扭八的，不过后面倒不错，Richard在此期间连“倒吸一口气”的动作都没有，他甚至面带微笑看着Liam的动作，盯着他额头渗出的细小的汗珠。等到Liam用剪刀剪掉多余的线，他长舒了一口气。还像是猛地想起了什么似的掏出碘酒在刚刚缝合好的伤口上仔细涂了一层。  
Richard看着他做完这一切，实在忍不住低声笑了起来“you're so sweet My sweetie.”Liam顿时红了脸，  
“你最好去床上躺着。”  
“那你陪我躺着吧。”Richard做出一个死皮赖脸的表情，表示自己疼得很。  
Liam嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，他搭上Richard的肩膀，想把他拉起来，没想到才刚俯下身体就被他抓住头发亲了上去。他冰凉的舌头勾住Liam的，一个缠绵的吻，不过很快结束了。Richard笑意盈盈看着Liam，Liam也盯着他的笑脸发呆，许久，Liam叹了口气:“我这是，有病吗？我，我竟然还挺喜欢你。”Richard已经笑得牵动伤口作痛，于是他脸上就出现了一种带着笑容而又扭曲的可怕表情:  
“亲爱的，那个词儿叫斯德哥尔摩综合症。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，宝贝儿，你就像我的哈莉奎茵。”  
“那又是啥？”  
“啥都不是，你不会走了对吧。”  
“我，，，我也没地方可去了。”  
“来吧，和我在一起你会很开心的，我有很多有趣的玩意，你一定会喜欢的。”  
Liam可不相信某些人自信满满的鬼话，他看着不远处那箱子里的球蟒就发怵，噫！鬼知道他哪天会不会突然发疯，算了，毕竟自己还，，，挺喜欢他的，对，他心里不正常，都是他关出来的，这没什么。遭受长期囚禁折磨的受害者总是精神不太好。一想到这，Liam心满意足地钻进了某些人的怀里，小心翼翼地避开那道他亲手弄出来的伤口，和他在地板上睡了一夜。  
果然，第二天是以一个响亮的喷嚏开始的……

 

To Be Continue 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks My lovely friend Delfina！


End file.
